This invention relates to a cut resistant jacket for ropes, webbing, straps, inflatables and the like, more particularly a cut resistant article comprising a cut resistant jacket surrounding a less cut resistant member where the jacket comprises a fabric of a yarn and the yarn consists essentially of a high strength, longitudinal strand having a tensile strength of at least 1 GPa and the strand is wrapped with a fiber.
It is known to make cut resistant fabric for gloves used for safety in the meat cutting industry. For example see U.S. Pat. No. 4 470 251, U.S. Pat. No. 4 384 449 and U.S. Pat. No. 4 004 295 all hereby incorporated by reference. It is also known to make a composite line containing two different filamentary materials in the form of a core and a jacket of different tensile strengths and elongations as in U.S. Pat. No. 4 321 854 hereby incorporated by reference. It is also known to make composite strand, cables, yarns, ropes, textiles, filaments and the like in other prior U.S. patents not cited herein.
By ultrahigh molecular weight is meant 300,000 to 7,000,000. Normal molecular weight is then below 300,000.
By fiber herein is meant any thread, filament or the like, alone or in groups of multifilaments, continuous running lengths or short lengths such as staple.
By yarn herein is meant any continuous running length of fibers, which may be wrapped with similar or dissimilar fiber, suitable for further processing into fabric by braiding, weaving, fusion bonding, tufting, knitting or the like, having a denier less than 10,000.
By strand herein is meant either a running length of multifilament end or a monofilament end of continuous fiber or spun staple fibers, preferably untwisted, having a denier less than 2,000, or metal of diameter less than 0.01 inches.